


Heroics

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Ray “X-Ray” Narvaez Jr. Gavin “Vav” Free. Ryan “The Mad King” Haywood. Fighters. Heroes. Lovers. They’re a bit complicated.





	Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

With a nickname like “The Mad King” one would almost immediately cast Ryan Haywood as the villain in any story. And he supposed that people could be right about it. He’d certainly assisted with things that were morally questionable in the past.

Currently, however, he considered himself one of the good guys. He was helping heroes, after all, making gadgets and gizmos for them to fight crime, occasionally going out and fighting crime and chaos himself.

Not to mention the perks of being heroic.

Perks like standing behind X-Ray and Vav whenever the superhero duo stood posed in their outfits, capes fluttering dramatically in the wind and spandex clinging to them in all the right places. While The Mad King was somewhat of an unseen back-up, he had determined early on that the view from the shadows was a great one.

Or the less-than-honest perk of recording the audio feed whenever the pair decided to start making out (or more) in costume and forgot that he was able to listen in. Ryan would often save these files to his phone for private consumption later, when he was alone with his hand and his imagination, picturing himself as the one who drew gasps and moans from the caped duo.

He didn’t mind that they only seemed interested in each other—they’d been together long before he’d ‘reformed’ and allied with them. It wasn’t like he felt excluded by their relationship, anyways. He’d never voice his desires to join in to them, not in a million years.

Somehow, they found out anyways.

Ryan blamed X-Ray’s namesake vision power.

–

“My liege…” Gavin’s arm slid around Ryan’s shoulders, his scruffed cheek pressing against the other man’s temple. He popped his sunglasses up over his eyes with one gloved hand, offering a wide grin. “Mind giving me a hand with something?”

Well accustomed to the duo’s touchy-feely tendencies, Ryan only leaned back and raised an eyebrow. “What do you need this time?” He didn’t let his gaze divert from the monitor in front of him, able to see Gavin only in reflection.

“There’s something very… pressing happening.” Gavin muttered, moving his hips minutely against the side of Ryan’s chair.

“Dude.” Ray interrupted them, stepping over and giving Gavin a playful smack on the arm, before wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist, leaning up to rest his chin on his blue-clad shoulder. “You are one hundred percent terrible at this. Ryan, you wanna bang us?”

“X-Ray! I was trying to seduce him!” Gavin squawked before Ryan could answer.

Ryan licked his lips, wondering if this was really happening or if he’d dozed off while researching again. He turned slowly in his chair, looking the pair over critically. Finally, he lifted a hand and harshly pinched his own forearm. “Ow. Alright, so I’m awake. You two want to have sex with me?”

“Well, you want to have sex with us, right?” Ray shrugged, brushing his hand over Gavin’s Vav symbol. “We’re both up for it if you are.”

“Just once or…?” He let the question trail off, his eyebrow slowly climbing further up his forehead. There was no way he was being invited into some sort of long-term threeway relationship… was there?

“However many times you want.” Gavin grinned, reaching forward and taking Ryan’s hands, squeezing lightly. “What do you say?”

Ryan stood, letting Gavin guide his hands towards his hips. He licked his lips again, leaning in closer to the pair and lowering his voice. “I say we’re all wearing too much clothing for this.” He settled his hands onto Gavin’s hips, suddenly yanking the other man closer, drawing a startled squeak from him as he crashed their lips together. One hand left Gavin’s hip, sliding up his side and around, tangling into Ray’s hair. He pulled the shorter man off of Gavin’s neck, yanking himself away from the British hero’s lips and kissing the green-and-black-clad man instead.

Logically, they probably should have tried to get to somewhere a bit more conducive to fucking than the lab. Cold metal tables and complex wiring were mood-killers for most people. Ryan wasn’t interested in taking the time to move, however, his hands attempting to be all over both spandex-clad men at once, his mouth following. Gavin and Ray were both groaning, running their hands and lips over Ryan and each other, trembling into the touch. The Mad King was nothing if not skilled.

Clothing was shed without much thought, a pile of blue, green, black, and red fabrics forming on the floor near Ryan’s desk. They stood nude before each other, breathing heavily and letting their eyes roam where their hands hadn’t yet traveled. Ryan leaned in, brushing his fingertips over bared hips, planting his mouth at the side of Gavin’s neck. Ray’s lips joined him there, the two alternating between kissing each other and leaving very visible hickey’s on the Brit’s skin. By the time they pulled away Gavin was trembling, holding onto Ryan’s shoulder and the desk to keep himself upright. He groaned softly as the lips left him, slowly bringing his head upright from its previous extreme tilted position. Ryan chuckled softly, reaching up and fixing Gavin’s skewed sunglasses.

“What are we going to do?” Ryan asked quietly, looking the other two over. Gavin licked his lips, moaning softly as hands ran up the insides of his thighs.

“Well…” He started, arching his back and gasping in a breath. Ryan’s gaze darted down, cock jumping to see Ray’s fingers wrapped around Gavin’s dick, pumping slowly.

“R-Ray wants to…” Gavin seemed unable to articulate exactly what Ray wanted, constantly cutting himself off with gasping breaths and small, closed-mouth whimpers as Ray’s hand moved on him. Ryan’s attention turned towards the Puerto Rican, one eyebrow lifting again. The smaller man was looking at him over Gavin’s shoulder, all his attention on Ryan, seeming to be almost wholly unaware of his hand moving on Gavin’s dick.

“I want you both to fuck me. At the same time.”

The steady, confident way he laid it out there sent a shiver up Ryan’s spine, but the older man frowned, leaning in just slightly and settling his hand over Ray’s, maintaining eye contact with the tanned man. Between them Gavin was becoming a writhing mess of arousal, though his state of affairs was unremarked upon by the other two. They kept their hands moving steadily as they spoke.

“You’re sure, Ray? That seems a little… y’know, dangerous.”

“One, I’m not made of glass. I can handle it. Two, I like danger. And three…” His other hand reached around Gavin, wrapping around Ryan’s cock and beginning to stroke. “It’s not like I’m saying both of you fuck me dry at the same time. Lube, prep, relaxation, any of us can call it off any time we want.” Ray turned, kissing Gavin’s jaw, biting slightly to get the other man’s attention. “If I can’t handle both of you inside me at once then you’ll fuck me and I’ll suck him off. Nothing to worry about.”

Gavin’s hands finally released their deathgrip on the desk and Ryan’s shoulder, settling over the other two’s wrists and bringing their stroking to a stop. He looked over his shoulder to Ray, kissing him quickly before turning to Ryan again. “X-Ray and I have been doing this for a while, we know each other’s limits.” He mumbled, leaning in and planting his lips on Ryan’s for a moment. “You don’t need to worry about us.”

“Easier said than done…” Ryan kissed Gavin this time, leaning forward and giving Ray similar treatment. “Let’s do it, then. Where should we…?”

Rather than give a verbal answer, Ray removed his hand from Ryan’s length, Gavin gently pushing him to sit in the chair again. The Brit grinned, turning and kissing Ray in a display that was, in Ryan’s honest opinion, absurdly arousing. It wasn’t messy or overly sexual, but their lips met slowly and sensually, Gavin’s hands on Ray’s cheeks, Ray’s arms wrapped around Gavin’s shoulders. They pulled away after a moment, resting their foreheads together, exchanging soft words. Then Gavin disengaged completely, leaving the research room with a sway of his hips. Ray looked over his shoulder, calling after him, “and leave the stupid sunglasses in the bedroom, Vav!”

Then the Puerto Rican was turning to Ryan, was approaching him slowly, like a cat on the prowl. He prompted the other man’s knees apart, standing between them. Planting his hands on Ryan’s hips and leaning forward, Ray kissed him with that same slow sensuality that he and Gavin had kissed with. Ryan let his hands settle on Ray’s hips, tipping his head back and groaning as the smaller man’s mouth moved down to his neck, making a rapid trip across his collar bones, down his chest and stomach. Ray knelt between his legs, looking up and smirking slightly.

“And I swore I’d never kneel before The Mad King…” He mumbled, drawing slightly breathless laughter from the man above him. Ryan’s fingers threaded through his hair, stroking lightly as he watched. Ray seemed to be contemplating his erection, his fingertips tracing idle patterns on the insides of his thighs. Finally, he leaned in, licking his lips for a moment. Ryan nearly jumped out of his chair when, instead of the slow lick he’d been expecting, Ray opened his mouth wide and took his entire length in. He felt Ray’s throat contract around him for a moment before he relaxed, hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

“H-Holy _fuck_ Ray!” Ryan managed to gasp out, hands leaving the tanned man and gripping the arms of his chair. Ray hummed in response, bobbing his head, his tongue dragging along the underside of Ryan’s cock.

“Yeah, more or less.” Gavin spoke up from his side, making Ryan jump slightly. “He’s really good at that.” The Brit smiled, reaching down to affectionately stroke Ray’s hair as Ryan’s breathing became less steady. “Take it easy on’im, X-Ray, or he’s gonna blow it in your mouth.”

Ryan could have throttled Gavin for the comment, feeling Ray’s ministrations to his aching dick slow almost to a stop. The dark-haired hero slowly pulled away, keeping just the head of the older man’s cock between his lips, tongue tracing over the sensitive skin. He looked up, brown eyes glassy and cheeks flushed, and Ryan swore he was laughing. Gavin was assembling things on the desk next to him, humming quietly to himself. He knelt down behind Ray after a moment, running his hands over the other man’s back slowly. “C’mon, X-Ray, hands and knees. Make it a little easier for me, mate.” Gavin whispered, a hand on Ray’s hip guiding him into the desired position. Ray finally pulled off of Ryan’s dick completely, swollen red lips parting in a moan as Gavin pressed a well-lubricated finger into him.

“Fuck, Vav…” He gasped out, gripping onto Ryan’s thigh and trembling slightly.

Curious, the oldest of them leaned forward slightly to get a better view of what Gavin was doing, a small frown creasing his brow at what he saw. The Brit was barely penetrating him, certainly not deep enough to be massaging his prostate. Gavin caught his gaze, grinning. “Ray’s pretty sensitive…” He mumbled, leaning in and suddenly planting a kiss on the other man’s puckered entrance. Ray groaned, whimpering and digging his nails into Ryan’s thigh as Gavin’s tongue pressed into him next to his finger. After a moment the sandy-haired man pulled away, licking his lips and smirking.

“You keep fuckin’ teasing me and—“ Ray shuddered, his words cutting off as Gavin pressed a second finger into him, the two digits going deep. His hips jerked, a drawn-out moan leaving him. “ _Fuck_ , Vav…!”

Ryan licked his lips as he watched the display, slowly running his hands down the other man’s back. It was one thing to have audio feeds of the other two heroes making out or having sex, to visualize what they were doing that was causing so many moans. This, however… this was completely different. Never in a million years would he have imagined that Ray made noises like these just from being fingered. Ryan realized abruptly just how boring his imagination really was.

Kneeling behind Ray, Gavin scissored his fingers slowly, occasionally leaning in to run his tongue between the digits. The Puerto Rican was moaning and panting, his eyes rolling back into his head with every swipe of Gavin’s tongue.

“Ryan, on the desk. Put a condom on.” Gavin whispered, the brunette man immediately fumbling for one of the condoms there. He unwrapped it, surprised when Ray’s hands closed over his own, the smaller man carefully taking the condom from him and sliding it over his length. “Lube.” Gavin muttered, pressing light kisses along the small of Ray’s back. Ryan felt around on the desk again, the packet of lubricant being once more taken out of his hands by Ray.

Gavin helped Ray up, hands on the trembling man’s hips as he positioned him in Ryan’s lap. The sandy-haired man took the lube as Ryan’s hands took over holding Ray over his cock, a small groan leaving him as Gavin’s hands worked to lubricate the condom he wore. “Alright, bring him down nice and steady…” He muttered, lips attaching to Ray’s neck as Ryan began to lower him.

“Mmm… fuck…” Ray gasped, gripping onto Ryan’s shoulders as the older man’s cock slid into his well-prepared entrance, easing in slowly and steadily until Ray was fully seated in his lap. Both groaned softly, the dark-haired man resting his forehead against Ryan’s chest and breathing hard. “Just… just gimme a minute, Vav…” He mumbled, thighs trembling under Ryan’s slow moving hands. Gavin continued to pepper kisses along Ray’s neck and shoulders, rubbing his sides slowly to help him relax.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Ray carefully pulled his head up from Ryan’s chest, rolling his hips slowly. Both men groaned loudly at the feeling, lips meeting as Ray continued to roll his hips. They were unaware of Gavin kneeling between Ryan’s legs under slick fingertips brushed the older man’s cock when Ray lifted up, lightly prodding the Puerto Rican’s stretched entrance.

“S’gonna be a tight fit, X-Ray…” He muttered, leaning closer and planting a kiss where the two were joined when Ray lowered himself again.

“Just… try it…” Ray gasped out, stilling his hips and fisting his hands against Ryan’s chest. The brunette rubbed his back slowly, arms wrapped securely around him. “More lube first…” Ryan disengaged one arm, grabbing the lubricant from the table and handing it to Gavin before he continued rubbing Ray’s back.

“Shh… just relax…” He whispered, lips tracing the smaller man’s jawline. “Nice and easy does it…” He could feel Gavin’s hand moving against him, the press of his finger against his length. It struck him, abruptly, that if he could feel that than Gavin already had a finger inside Ray—and the man in his arms had barely tensed at the intrusion.

“Alright, Ray, lift up nice and slow. I’m gonna move with you…” Gavin whispered, keeping his finger still in the tanned man as he lifted himself off of Ryan’s cock. Ryan held him up, feeling the small tremble that went through him when only the head of his dick and Gavin’s finger remained inside. “And down… Nice and slow.” Ray gasped, able to feel the gentle slide of Gavin drawing his finger almost all the way out as Ryan’s cock filled him again.

They continued like that for a while, Gavin directing the movements and Ray controlling the speed, Ryan helping him along as best as he could. Neither man noticed when the Brit added a second finger into Ray until he stretched the digits slightly apart, drawing a tight-lipped whimper from the Puerto Rican. “Ah, it’s a little… Nngh…” He mumbled, pressing his face to Ryan’s shoulder, trembling for a moment.

Rather than answer, Gavin leaned in closer, stretching his fingers apart again, running his tongue over the miniscule gap that formed. This time Ray shivered from pleasure rather than pain, moaning into the side of Ryan’s neck. The brunette had to admit, the feeling of Gavin’s tongue on his cock combined with the feeling of Ray around his cock was absolutely mind-blowing. The Brit worked a third finger into Ray slowly, his tongue still occasionally flicking against Ryan’s shaft. Finally, he stood up, hand still inside the younger man, and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder.

“You decision, X-Ray…” He muttered, wiggling his fingers slightly. “Is this gonna work?”

“Take it slow and… and yeah, I think so…” Ray muttered, turning his head and pressing his lips to Gavin’s. “Fuckin’ hell, Vav, your tongue is mind-blowing.”

“I try.” The sandy-haired man smirked, slowly pulling his fingers out and nodding to Ryan. “You getting enough out of this, Rye-bread?”

Ryan groaned, tilting his head back slightly as Ray rolled his hips. “I’m getting plenty, don’t worry about me.” He was more than happy to sit back and let the other two do the work, only moving when Ray needed the extra support. It was a familiar role to him, one he embraced easily. His hands ran up Ray’s sides slowly, stroking against his ribs. With a slight smile, the brunette leaned in, kissing the younger man slowly and gently. One of his hands moved down, lightly stroking Ray’s erection between their abdomens.

“Alright, lads…” Gavin muttered, stepping behind Ray and settling his hands on his hips. “Just like with my fingers. Ray, you lift up almost all the way off and I’ll go in. I’ll pull out when you lower down. You’re in charge of how fast this moves, okay? Ryan, keep him steady.” Even though he normally took a back seat to Ray, Gavin seemed perfectly capable of giving the orders in this situation—possibly because the Puerto Rican was a bit too lost in arousal to think coherently.

Ray lifted his hips slowly, bracing his arms against Ryan’s shoulders and keeping his brown eyes on the Mad King’s steady blue gaze. Ryan watched, teeth working over his lip as Ray’s face contorted briefly in pain, the look matching the feeling of Gavin’s length sliding against his own. He leaned in, planting a kiss on the smaller man’s forehead when Gavin stopped moving. “Okay?”

“G-gimme a minute…” Ray gasped out, nails digging into Ryan’s shoulders. “Ah, h-hold me up, pl—“ He cried out as he slipped, Ryan and Gavin both darting their hands to his hips to keep him from falling. They carefully lifted him again, Gavin planting gentle kisses along Ray’s shoulder.

“Okay…” He mumbled, eyes still squeezed shut. “O-okay… I’m okay… It doesn’t hurt…” The look on his face said otherwise, as did the sweat that was slicked down his slim chest. Ryan and Gavin exchanged a look over Ray’s shoulder, but before they could act on it, the Puerto Rican dug his nails into Ryan’s shoulders again. “I can handle this, guys.” He whispered, opening his eyes and giving a small smile. “It feels so good.”

Tentatively, Gavin moved his hands from Ray’s hips, letting Ryan hold him up. He reached forward, wrapping one hand around Ray’s throbbing cock and carefully taking his hand with the other. “You want to just stay like this, X-Ray?” He whispered, beginning to slowly stroke him.

“Mm… no…” Ray shivered, wiggling his hips just slightly. “Let’s try to move once… Vav out, me down onto Ryan, right?”

“That’s just right. I’ve got you…” Ryan nodded, leaning forward and kissing him, groaning at the sensation of Gavin’s cock sliding against his as the tight warmth of Ray enveloped him again. It was slow, probably too slow for any of them to actually get off on, but it was amazingly erotic at the same time, so many different feelings that he’d never experienced before.

“ _Oh_.” Ray gasped, rolling his hips as he fully seated himself on Ryan. Behind him, Gavin drew in a breath. “Oh, _both_ of you…” He continued, squeezing Gavin’s hand with white knuckles. “I-I can’t… I wanna feel you both before I…”

Gavin bit his lip, exchanging another look with Ryan before slowly pushing his hips forward, allowing his length to fill Ray simultaneous with Ryan’s. The Puerto Rican groaned, rolling his hips on both of them, breathing heavily. “Y-yeah, like that… I’m gonna… _fuck_ , I’m gonna—“ His hips continued to move, guided slightly by Ryan’s hands. Gavin’s hand moved faster on Ray’s length, the slim man shuddering and groaning, his head snapped back as he clenched around both of them and came.

Both the other men groaned from the sudden tightness around their erections, eyes locked on Ray as the tanned man slumped forward to rest against Ryan’s chest again. He was breathing heavily, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands still clenched tightly. “X-Ray…” Ryan whispered, gently rubbing his back. “What do you want us to do?” Ray only groaned, shaking his head.

“Just… just fuck me.” He mumbled, limp and compliant in Ryan’s arms. “S’okay, I just gotta… you know…” Ryan nodded, looking to Gavin again and lifting an eyebrow. The Brit gave him a short nod, slowly pulling away until he pulled out of Ray. He helped lift the smaller, almost asleep man off of Ryan’s length, lifting him up and carrying him from the research room, the older man following behind them.

Gavin lay Ray down in his bed, stroking his hair back and smiling slightly. “Did you guys…?” Ray questioned softly, yawning and leaning into the touch, his hand seeking out Ryan’s as the other man sat down on the opposite side of him. “I-I mean, I don’t wanna be selfish…”

“Yeah, we did.” Gavin assured him, Ryan leaning down and kissing his forehead. “You’re so good to us, baby. Get some rest.” Ray barely nodded, his eyes slipping closed and his breathing evening out in a matter of moments.

Over him, Ryan and Gavin exchanged a glance, carefully pulling away from the sleeping man. “I better go take care of this…” Gavin muttered, gesturing to his cock, still hard and wrapped in a condom. Ryan smirked, stepping behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

“I can give you a hand with that…” He whispered, lips trailing along the Brit’s neck. “If you’ll do a favor for your king…”

“Oh, my liege…” Gavin whispered back, his hips jerking as Ryan’s warm hand wrapped around his erection. “Anything for the Mad King.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Ryan led him from the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them before pressing Gavin to the wall, his hands braced on either side of the other man’s messy hair. Their lips met, moving together in a mix of passion and desperation as their hips ground against each other. Gavin wrapped one arm around Ryan’s neck to pull him closer, pulling his head away to gasp for air as Ryan moved down to his neck.

“God damn, I’ll kneel for you any day…” He muttered, dropping to his knees a moment later, pulling the condom off of Ryan’s dick. “I can’t deep-throat like X-Ray, but…” His hands settled onto Ryan’s hips to keep him steady, tongue and lips running along Ryan’s bared length. He took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and just barely scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin of the older man’s shaft, following with a soothing rub from his tongue. Ryan groaned over him, bracing his hands on the wall.

“Fuck, Gavin…” He muttered, looking down and nearly losing it, another loud groan leaving his lips. Gavin spared a glance upwards, meeting his gaze as he pulled back slightly, tongue darting out to tease at his slit.

“Do it…” He whispered, one hand leaving Ryan’s hip to begin stroking him, his mouth closing over the head of his cock again. Ryan shuddered, letting himself lose control as he came, hips jerking slightly into the feeling of Gavin milking his orgasm from him. Through slitted eyes he could see the Brit swallowing his seed, a sight that made arousal jump into him again for a moment.

He pulled away, hauling the other man to his feet and wrapping a hand around his length, pulling the condom off and beginning to stroke him. “Mmm, Gavin…” He muttered, resuming leaving kiss marks along his neck and jaw line. His hand moved quickly, Gavin’s hips moving in time with him, the Brit already almost on the edge. Ryan pressed him into the wall, grinding into his back slightly as he tightened his grip and picked up his pace. Gavin braced himself on the wall, breathing harshly but quietly, his eyes squeezed shut.

He groaned softly as he came, chin falling to his chest as he finished. Ryan smiled, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight for a moment, before promptly lifting the lighter man off his feet. Gavin barely managed to flail in protest, wiggling around until he could comfortably rest his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

The pair joined Ray in his bed, curling up on either side of him and drifting off into easy sleep.

Just before he fell asleep, Ryan decided that he definitely wanted to do this again.


End file.
